


Gator Nation.

by Jeneral2885



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brody takes a flight with Lieutenant Val 'Gator' Franco and decides who to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gator Nation.

_Author’s note: Another love interest for Brody?! Well, this one has all the all: Tall, handsome and gold wings (I don’t consider him dark). Harmon Rabb, well almost Harmon Rabb._

_I’m not sure, but the aircraft in “Touched by the Sun” had to be from Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base (NAS JRB)New Orleans. There’s also no such US Navy jet as the Skystormer; what was shown was probably a F/A-18 Hornet._

 

**Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base (NAS JRB) New Orleans**

**1400 local**

 

“Are you here for NCIS business ma’am?” the Master-at-Arms Third Class (MA3) enquired, as he passed Special Agent a visitor’s pass.

 

“No, I’m here to see uh...”

 

“Agent Brody!” Lieutenant Val ‘Gator’ Franco announced. “It’s ok, Galindez; I’ll be escorting her on base.”Wow, the hot shot pilot found an NCIS agent as date, the MA3 thought, acknowledging the pilot. As Franco guided Brody further into the base, he asked, “So, Agent Brody, you made it. Ready for your first hop into the sky?”

 

“Actually, I was wondering whether we can take it bit slow; I’m not sure if I can withstand a flight.”

 

“Aw, really? You have a flight phobia or acrophobia?”

 

“Actually, that’s LaSalle’s phobia. But well, it’s just not my vision of a first date.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you vomit or pass out, just a simple tour of the city. Still game?”

 

Brody pondered for a few seconds then indicated her acceptance. Within minutes, she found herself changing into a flight suit. “It’s so damn tight,” she complained. “Is this all necessary?”

 

“Yes ma’am, for whatever kind of flight. The G-suit is one of the most important safety measures. No matter how short or high the jet flies, you want to have this one,” said the junior female flight officer. Brody winced as the suit was finally secure and gingerly took the helmet. As she followed an enthusiastic ‘Gator’ down the flight line, she ducked for no reason as another F/A-18 flew overhead. “Relax, if you relax the flight will be smoother. Dougie,” ‘Gator’ called out to his Plane Captain Aviation Structural Mechanic (AM) 2nd Class Douglas ‘Dougie’ Ranger. “Could you help my guest in settling into the WSO seat?”

 

The AM2 hesitated for a while, struck by Brody’s beauty before replying “yessir.” Soon enough, Brody was strapped in tight with the ‘brain bucket’ attached. “Can you hear me, Agent Brody?” ‘Gator’ called through the plane intercom.

 

“Uh yes.”

 

“Cool. Just don’t touch any instruments in front of you. There should be a small hook or handle for you to hang on but don’t worry, you won’t fall out.” Leaving her to figure out how to be comfortable there, Franco switched to the tower frequency. “Tower, this is Raptor 202, requesting clearance.”

 

“Roger, 202, you are cleared to take off on runway 0-6. Wind is at two knots. Don’t be too long ‘Gator’,” the tower controller replied.

 

“Here we go,” was all he said as he taxied down the designated runway. “And off we go!” Brody literally felt her back slammed against the sat as he ignited the afterburners and took off. A few minutes later, the plane burst through the first layer of clouds and the naval aviato adjusted his stick. “How was that?” he radioed.

 

“It was as if my butt and back got the greatest kick of all time,” Brody replied. “But uh seriously, that was fun.”

 

“Ok, not so bad. How does the view look?”

 

Brody glanced to both sides and noted that it was just like on a commercial airline. “Hold on,” the aviator replied, and suddenly brought his jet in a tight turn. “What the heck...” Brody exclaimed, the saw the sights. “Oh my gosh, is that Baton Rouge?” she exclaimed.

 

“Sure is,” he replied. “Nice view eh?”

 

“Beautiful view,” she added.

 

“Then wait a few,” and minutes later the whole of New Orleans was in sight. “Oh my gosh! I can make out the Mississippi, and wait, that was the French Quarter..” But the jet was way too fast. “Hey could you turn back?”

 

“This aint a car,” he commented but Brody’s disappointment turned to joy as he flew over both Lake Pontchartrain and Lake Borgne. “Lieutenant, you do know how to take a lady sightseeing.”

 

“Why thank you, madam,” he replied then flipped the aircraft upside down for a few seconds before returning it horizontal. “Hey!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t ask for that!”

 

“Well, you do get a better view that way. But, I’ll remember that next time.” Franco made another pass across the Big Easy before he turned home.

 

“That was...just super amazing,” Brody said, trying to realign her feet on the ground as she unbuckled the helmet. “But it really changed my view of flying in a fighter jet.”

 

“Well, I’m glad it did,” he flashed a smile. “Now I bet you’re hungry. Let’s grab some good Po’boy at...”

 

Just then a Mass Communication Specialist (MC) came up to Franco and saluted for no reason. “Sir, you’re wanted in the briefing room in five. They’ve moved this afternoon’s ops briefing up.”

 

“Aw really? It was suppose to be at 1700,” Franco complained.

 

“ ‘ Fraid so sir,” the junior E-3 said. “See you then.” He saluted again without reason and ran off.

 

“Shucks to be you,” Brody commented.

 

“Yeah, that’s the aviator’s life. Would you still like to meet up again Special Agent?”

 

Brody paused for a while. Lieutenant Franco had certainly gave her a marvellous ride and view of Louisiana and New Orleans. He’s great looking, has the outfit. But this wasn’t her first serious date since shifting south. There was Sam Wilkins, the nice psychiatrist who was a fabulous cook. But then came the return of her ex-fiance James, who was always married fist to the job but was still fun to drink with, and well, stay in bed with. She hadn’t told Sam about James although the latter knew about the former. Yet James was away somewhere in the plains of Africa and Sam too was stuck with the Fourth Fleet. Which guy would she stay with in the long term?

 

“Agent Brody?” Franco’s voice broke her thoughts.

 

“Yes, yes let’s see each other again,” she said with certainly. “And please, call me Merri.”

 

The End.     


End file.
